A Sea of Treasures
by Sara-and-Ava
Summary: After 3 years, Jack Sparrow returns to Port Royal, but he seems to have gotten into a spot of trouble and Will has to help him out. WillJack
1. New beginnings with Old friends

****

A/N - This was originally posted under a different fan fiction.net name, but since Sara and I have combined our accounts, we reposted it, and changed it up a bit. Enjoy and review.

A Sea of Treasures

Summary – Set 3 years after the curse is lifted. Captain Jack Sparrow comes back to Port Royal with a new adventure for Elizabeth and Will. Of course, humor, angst and a touch of adventure abound.

Rating – PG-13

Characters – Will, Jack, Elizabeth, The Black Pearl Crew, The Sovereign Ship crew.

Pairings – hmmm, Jack/Will most likely. Did you think there wasn't going to be any slashy goodness?

Chapter 1

Will Turner, tall, with brown unkempt hair churning in the heavy winds, was a lone figure sitting on the long brown dock, looking out into the sea that he so loved. He watched as the winds cast ripples on the aforementioned sea. His head gave a minor nod as he heard the slight ruffling of a full skirt and the tap of a lady's shoe behind him. He felt a soft, creamy white hand on his shoulder and looked up at his best friend, Elizabeth, as she silently urged him to stand and walk home.

"You shouldn't spend all of your time out here, Will. Lord knows how many colds you've caught by just sitting here." She said in a slightly scolding voice. As if he were a little child, he stood up and allowed Elizabeth to push him in front of her and force him to walk. After a few moments unease, she broke the heavy silence.

"Will, what troubles you so? For the last few months, you've been moping around, snapping at whoever is unfortunate enough to come near, and you won't even look at me when I'm speaking to you!" At this his face turned and he stared right into her eyes.

"I am just bored, nothing exciting has happened to us since-"

"Since Jack Sparrow left…" She finished for him. Will turned his eyes to the ground, damning the woman for knowing him inside and out. _It's true_, he thought, _I was thinking about Jack. Curse her! How does she know me so well? _In the midst of his thinking and walking by Elizabeth's side, he hadn't noticed that she had started talking again.

"-I mean, I know how hard life is after you've lost your friend. But Will, come on. You make it seem like you want to marry the man, and that can't be because not only do you love me, but a man loving another man? How dishonorable!" She said incredulously then laughed, as if a man being in love with another man was the highest sin, and possibly even a joke. They had reached the door to their spacious home, graciously given to them by the governor, and walked inside. Will didn't know what to say to her. _Do you love her? Yes, of course I do. I must stop thinking these things. But Jack…that's a whole different story. Wait, what am I thinking?! Am I mad?_

"Will, why haven't you spoken? You're worrying me. I'm off to bed, my head aches and this corset is about to make me swoon. Good-night darling, I love you." She said quietly as she went in to kiss him. He returned it only as a formal and dutiful kiss. Will saw the slight hurt in her eyes and watched as she quickened her step and walked up the stairs to their rooms. _Great, now I've angered my wife. What else can go wrong today??_ He asked himself. He sat idly by, watching a few maids carry hot water up to Elizabeth's room. An old maid asked if they could extinguish the candles with him sitting there, he gave his consent. _So now you're sitting in the dark. Great job Will, really great. I doubt there is anyway. Elizabeth will let me sleep in our bed, since she was angry, and she tends to hold grudges. _He sighed to himself, pondering the day's events that ended with that horrible goodnight kiss.

He started to think about why he didn't feel love for his Elizabeth anymore. There was nothing in that kiss, no sparks, as there hadn't been for a long time, there was no urge to get her alone. To him, for some reason, it was disgusting. Everything about it was too soft, too angelic, too feminine. He needed someone who had been hardened by years and tough with destitution. Whether he needed that in a woman…or a man, he did not know, but at least he knew he needed it.

He finally traipsed into his bedroom and slowly inched himself into his and Elizabeth's bed. As soon as he settled himself in, he could see Elizabeth scoot farther and farther away from him until she teetered dangerously on the edge. Will put his hand her shoulder to pull her back a little, so she wouldn't hurt herself if she fell out, but she thrust her shoulder away…and ended up sprawled out on the ground. Will tried to suppress a laugh as he helped her back into bed.


	2. Unfriendly Greetings and minor distracti...

****

A Sea Of Treasures

****

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when Will awoke. He turned slightly and noticed that Elizabeth was no longer there. _'She probably won't speak to me for a good few days…'_ He sat up and stared out the window into the port, looking at all the ships that had come in during the night. There were a good many new ones, but Will dismissed them all, knowing that the ship he was looking for wouldn't be there. He stood up and vaguely noticed that he had slept in his clothes from the day before, but was far too interested in other things to change. He walked down the staircase and his heart dropped somewhat when he saw Elizabeth near the grand front door, talking to Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, somewhat mischievously.

"Will, so glad you could join us. Commodore Norrington has just come to tell me of a boat that he wants to build in my honour." she said and giggled girlishly, which was not like her. _'She knows that Norrington likes girls like this. Why must she do this? Is she just trying to anger me.'_

"Not a boat, dear, but a ship. A great one which will be constructed by the finest. An ode to your beauty." he said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. Will noted the disgusted look that passed on her face when Norrington put his lips to her flesh, and he found himself once again suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, thank you Commodore!" she said. Will finally found himself fed up with this little show.

"Things like that won't work, love." He said as he walked out the door and out into the streets, leaving an angered Elizabeth and a confused but haughty Commodore.

Will noticed that it had gotten rather warm outside, and he felt himself begin to sweat. He found himself walking the same path to the dock that he had walked for…who knows how long now? He sat down, staring out into the sea, mindlessly kicking at the water with his boot. _'Here I am again. Everything is so boring. If only…a good friend would come back."_

"It's been three long years, Jack. Time to come back…" he found himself saying aloud. Out in the distance, he heard someone call out that a ship was coming. Will looked up, even though he knew that The Black Pearl wouldn't come into a Port such as this unless it was bent on destroying it. He looked back down into the water, staring at his reflection, when suddenly there was a feather in his face. Will looked up and saw that it wasn't Jack, but it was simply the Commodore. Will stood, and looked at Norrington with utmost disgust.

"Will, I need to say something to you." said Norrington in his usual, annoying, tone. Will sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"What do you want, Norrington, besides my wife?" he asked. Norrington smiled.

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about. After you and Elizabeth destroy your vows, I was just -"

"_Destroy our vows?_ What are you talking about?" questioned Will.

"Elizabeth's father wants you both to destroy your vows, so she can be with a more…suitable man who can make her happy and give her a family to keep her busy." smirked Norrington. Will debated on whether to punch the man or keep talking, and he chose the former. Norrington was soon on the ground spitting out a tooth.

"What happens between Elizabeth and I is between Elizabeth and I, you don't need to tell me these things to make me angry, Commodore." Will shouted, then turned and walked away. Elizabeth's father was always talking about how he was not a good husband, how he wasn't willing to start a family with her, how he wasn't high in the social circles.

"Damn them all! " he couldn't help yelling.

"Now is all that shoutin' really necessary, Will, some of us people may be trying to sleep." said a drunken voice coming from the right of Will. His heart skipped a beat and he turned, and blinked.

There he was. Jack…no Captain Jack Sparrow, in all his glory, sitting down on the gravel and staring up at Will.

"Jack! You're back! I…I can't believe it!" yelled Will, rushing over to the place where Jack sat. The Captain reached out and hand and Will helped him up.

"Well, actually, you see, me and my crew here, we need a little bit of extra help." he said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder for support. Will's breathing became shorter at this contact. It felt so much better than Elizabeth's hand.

"Why, what've you done this time, Jack?"

"Oh now, the blame shouldn't be put on me, just a little mishap with another ship, that's all."

"Then why do you need me?" Will asked, but wasn't answered as just when he asked, a cannon ball landed not fifteen feet away from them, sending the merchants and towns people scuttling, and a fresh batch of coconuts flying. Will looked at Jack angrily.

"O…kay, did I say _'little mishap'_?"

A/N - Please review. Sorry this chapter was so short, probably longer next time!

Thanx,

Avalea Kajin and Sarafina Snape.


End file.
